Wakeless Dream
by Zelphiteen
Summary: When a teenage boy, one whom was born to understand Pokémon, steals the crystal known as the Wakeless Dream, he finds not what he is looking for, but something more real.
1. The Silent Night Thief

**A/N: **This story will be the first one _ever _that I have written in first person. I have great plans for this one. Now I'd love people's opinions on this, and quite possibly criticism, as pointers, so to speak, of where I'm going right or wrong. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy. :)

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, but the characters, themes, ideas and concepts of this story, I do, and are not to be reproduced without my consent.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams can open a gateway to another world. A world that can be many things; unpredictable, horrific, beautiful… But, these manage to slip away upon awakening. The one thing that doesn't, however, is the inspiration they can give.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Emri, here. Get here, quick."<p>

The Pidgeot glanced at me from her hiding place, her body half-hidden in the shadows of the corner of the building. She studied me for a moment, then turned her head away to look at the earth below.

I shuddered and pushed myself further back against the wall. I could hear the sounds of Arcanine barking below, and the occasional shrill squeal of a klaxon. It didn't help that it was cold up here, and I was beyond freezing. Once again I looked to Emri, watching as she shuffled a little on her slightly too small perch.

Taking a deep breath I beckoned her over. She tilted her head to the side to stare at me through one grey eye, then promptly fluttered to my side. There was barely enough room for the both of us, but her warm presence came as a comfort to me.

Emri nuzzled my cheek gently, then pulled back, her long multihued feathers quivering in the light breeze. _'We stay much longer and we will be in danger,' _she chirped quietly.

"I know," I replied, placing a hand against her side. "Just a few more minutes, and then we'll leave, I promise."

'_That is what you say, but those few minutes will grow in length until they are much more in likeness to that of a lifetime.' _Her expression was one devoid of emotion, but her mouth alone gave away her nervousness. Set in a straight line, I could recognise it anywhere.

"They will come shortly, I am sure of it," I reassured her. "Just hang on."

'_Very well.'_

With a ruffle of her feathers, she fell still, and together we waited.

Her words struck true. Every second felt like it had been stretched out before me. Every minute felt like an hour, and every hour felt like an eternity… I shuddered and pulled up my coat collar in a vain attempt to rid myself of the chill, then folded my arms.

It was the scraping sound, (what seemed like an) eternity later, that alerted me to another presence. It was quiet, barely noticeable above the breeze and the noise. But there nonetheless.

I shifted a few inches to the right, and glanced to my companion. She made no indication that she had heard the sound, her gaze fixed forwards. I find myself holding my breath, and quickly let it go. Breathing in deeply, my eyes still fixated on the wall in-between me and Emri.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a ripple of pure blackness emanated from the surface. A long violet arm pulled out from the darkness, followed by a torso, then a hooded head. Silently, it turned towards me, it's body billowing out like a cape behind it.

I licked my lips; my throat suddenly felt dry, and spoke, "did you get it?"

The ghost dipped its head in acknowledgement, then raised one shadowy hand, its palm upturned. _You were brave to wait, _the Mismagius said, staring at me with those oddly unnerving, glowing gold and scarlet eyes.

Without a word, I reached out and took hold of the object, then pulled it towards me, eyeing it carefully. "Thank you," I said, looking back up at the floating spectre. "This is exactly what we needed."

She bowed her head, then as quickly as she had appeared, she left. Fading into a dark purple mist that snaked it's way back into the wall it'd risen from.

'_The Wakeless Dream… Are you sure that this is the true one?'_

I jumped, and looked to Emri. "… Yes, the pattern is right, and the colour is too." I glanced to the city below, tracing the stream of blue lights flashing along the streets below. "We need to leave. Our work here is complete."

Emri hopped forwards, her large scaly feet clutching tight to the ledge as she half-opened her wings. Knowing this as an invitation to get on, I carefully clambered onto her back. As soon as I was comfortable, the Pidgeot shot off, throwing her great wings up, then down powerfully as she pulled herself up into the air.

I straightened up, and planted my legs firmly on either side of her body. I trusted Emri with my life. I knew that she would never let me fall. But, it was an automatic reaction, a thing that I had grown into since her evolution into a Pidgeotto.

As we rose further up into the sky, skimming past the skyscrapers and small houses, I took another look at the small crystal at the end of its silver chain. In the darkening light it was growing harder to see the thing in detail, but the few dim lit lamps we past by cast enough upon it to just about see… Yes! It was definitely the Wakeless Dream; the intricate glowing white veins, the pale blue hue… This was the thing we had been searching for, for so long.

'_The rest of the inhabitants of Saffron are waking, we must hurry.'_

"Right then, Emri, please take us away from here."

'_Yes, Max.'_

She climbed higher, and higher above the city, her wing beats loud in my ears, and the force of the wind beating against my face. Soon the large structures and black roads, were barely no more than a jumble of shapes.

I sighed and slumped forwards. My job was done.

* * *

><p>Ever since I could remember I could understand Pokémon. Understand their language, their emotions, their thoughts, their dreams… It was how I got so close to them, I suppose. But, unfortunately, it made me feel a little… insecure, you could say, around the kids my age. I couldn't really bring myself to join in their games, even if they invited me. I just didn't understand them the same as I did Pokémon.<p>

I guess this is why I started my journey, alone. With only my Pidgey for company.

I had decided to sneak out one night. Escape from my family and go out to see the world in all its glory.

Taking my bag; filled with items, food, and clothing, then scooping up Emri in my arms. I quickly placed down a note on my desk. One I had written a few minutes prior to packing. I wasn't too terrible as to just leave my parents without explaining where I was going. Then, without a word, I left.

The outside world was far from what I imagined it to be. To be honest I was expecting more plant life and less buildings. But from what I could tell the Pokémon were happy, and people treated them with respect.

I travelled to many places, finding things both of the familiar and the unexpected.

It was while I was travelling the road between Lavender Town and Celadon City that my simple journey suddenly changed. I was confronted by a girl, not much older than me, with an outfit that definitely fit in with her determined expression; she was dressed in a leather jacket, with a stripy black and white shirt beneath, and slightly torn combat trousers. With her was a creature I hadn't seen before, one that stood upon two legs with vicious looking scythes for arms, and a glare that could surpass that of a Gastly's.

"I see you have a Pokémon with you," the girl said, folding her arms. "You a Trainer?"

"Uh," I uttered, my mouth running before my brain could. Mechanically I glanced to Emri, who stared back, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "No, not really. I'm just travelling."

"But, you have a Poké Ball and a Pidgey with you," she replied, her hazel eyes sliding over to fix upon Emri.

"I got the Poké Ball from my parents," I explained. "I've never really used it."

"Hmm…" The girl frowned and turned to exchange a glance with her Pokémon. It copied her expression, and rubbed its left scythe arm over the right. "Well," she said, looking back to me, "you won't get very far out in the wilderness by yourself with just a little Pidgey for company."

I shrugged. "I've been fine so far."

"Even so, I suggest you find a partner, someone that'll teach you how to survive out here in the wild. You could end up injured by a wild Pokémon, or have your stuff stolen, or both! It's best you're not alone."

From the corner of my eye I caught Emri fluffing herself up, her brown and tan feathers puffing outwards. She didn't seem too happy with the suddenness of this girl, this amused me. The girl didn't seem bad. She was just worried about my wellbeing. Well, at least, I think she was.

She didn't seem like a thieving sort, anyway.

Coming to my decision, I gave a small shrug of my shoulders. "Alright, if your suggesting it."

"Really? Cool," she said with a grin. "Uh, look… I'm sorry if I'm seeming forward, it's just… I don't want to know that I just past by someone who barely knows anything about protecting themselves out here, and left them without help, or something." Beside her, her Pokémon shifted, leaning from one foot to the other, its eyes flickering from Emri to me. I suppressed the urge to shudder, not at all liking the look the creature was giving me.

"It's fine, really, I'm surprised there's anyone out here that cares for the wellbeing of others," I replied, keeping my gaze firmly on the girl, hoping that her scythe wielding insect would soon lose interest.

She smiled. "It's not that uncommon, there's quite a fair few other people I've talked to that more or less think the same as me. Lately there have been more casualties, mostly due to wild Pokémon… I guess you could say that the older generation is looking out for the younger." She laughed then, and patted her Pokémon.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Jennifer," she added. "This is Lock, my Scyther. He's been my good buddy for a year now." Lock glared at me, then lifted one of its arms in greetings. I barely found it in myself to nod in response, his look was that evil. Great Arceus, I was glad I didn't have a Pokémon like him…

"What's you and your Pidgey's name?"

Her voice abruptly broke me from my thoughts and it took a moment for me to compose a reply, "Uh, it's Maxwell, my Pidgey's called Emri." She chirped a polite hello, then relaxed back against my shoulder, her claws digging a little too deeply. I winced and turned to pull her off, cradling her in my arms.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Jennifer said with a nod, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Suddenly, her expression turned serious, and she folded her arms. "Right, so, you want to learn how to survive in the wild? Well, watch and listen…"


	2. The Introduction

**A/N: **Gah, this chapters okay-ish. Anyway, R&R. I'd like to know what you think. :)

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Pokémon, simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you see underneath the darkness and to the light beneath…?<br>**

* * *

><p>We flew silently through the darkness. The wind and the cold our only company in these godforsaken skies. I looked to the necklace, watching as the crystal it contained glittered with dim life. Sighing I slipped it on, hearing the chain gently clink with the movement.<p>

'_Where are we heading, Max?' _Emri asked, skimming the air casually despite the draught.

"I'm not sure, somewhere far from Saffron anyway," I replied frowning a little. I hadn't really thought it through… Where would be the best place to go after stealing something from one of the biggest cities of Kanto?

A sudden screech dragged me rudely back to the present and I glanced behind me, clutching tight to Emri's downy feathers.

From the gloom, a figure emerged. It moved with the same grace that my Pidgeot held, easily drifting along on the strong wind's current. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look at it, I had a feeling that I knew that shape from somewhere…

"Wait, stop a moment, Em!" I shouted, tapping my palm down upon the large bird's back. "I think that's Jennifer!"

Silently she froze, beating the air with her wings. The form of the creature, by now, was close and getting closer. I could just about make out the shape of its wings, kite-like in appearance. I smiled. I was right.

"It's Glider! Get in closer Emri!" I told her, excitement bubbling up inside me.

'_If you are sure,' _she said, and without warning she dove down, her wings curling inwards with the movement.

I had to press myself to her back in order to stay on, the wind whipping my jet-black hair every which way. I placed one hand to the Wakeless Dream in order to keep it firmly in place. I didn't want to lose it now, not after all the hard work I had put into finding it.

"Emri? Max? Is that you?"

The instant the words were shouted into the atmosphere, Emri put on the brakes. We were now gliding alongside an elegant looking Flygon, whose one visible eye fixed upon my Pidgeot through the transparent red of his eye shield.

"Hi Jen!" I waved to the long haired figure riding upon the giant desert dragon's back, then smiled as she waved back.

"I take it you succeeded?" she asked.

"Yup, I got it, finally. Now I'll be able to see whether those rumours about it are true."

"Good, oh, are we landing soon? The air up here is a bit too much! I can barely hear you."

I grinned, I couldn't help it. To hear Jen moan about the wind of all things, just came off as amusing to me. She wasn't the type to whinge about something so small.

"If we're far enough away from Saffron, yeah." I leant forwards and tilted my body over Emri's side to have a clear view of her face. "Are we?"

I swear a small flicker of a smirk passed over her features, but it was gone in the time it took for me to blink. _'We are,' _she replied, _'now get back in your seat, I don't want you to fall off. Not now after all of the work you have put into getting so far.'_

"Right," I replied giving her a grin. I shifted back into my previous position, then looked back to Jennifer, just before I found myself banging my head against Emri's back. The Pidgeot had suddenly gone into a dive, obviously she'd done it to hurt me. No mistake.

I frowned and sat as straight as I could manage, rubbing my nose all the while. "You could've warned me before you did that! Jeez…"

She laughed, and I whacked her side. "Thanks for that," I growled.

'_You're welcome,' _she retorted.

I heard the faint whoosh of wings, the Glider was elegantly diving alongside my Pokémon, his diamond wings snapping back against the air.

Briefly, I was reminded of his condition. The one where a Trapinch is born without song. Something that it doesn't know about until it has evolved into a Flygon and took to the skies. But the thought drifted away quickly. I knew he didn't care. He just took things in his stride, just like his Trainer.

'_Land is below!' _I heard Emri cry. _'Not long now!'_

'_We'll be on the ground in ten minutes,' _Glider added.

I quirked a brow. Seriously? Could he see underneath the darkness and to the earth beneath, as Emri would say? No, he was being a show-off, again. _He's trying to impress Emri. _The sentence popped up in my head before I could stop it. I resisted the urge to snigger, which was almost as difficult as trying not to flinch while someone clapped their hands in your face.

'_Is there something you'd like to say?' _Glider asked, turning his long-horned head to look at me, regardless of his position.

"Nope, nothing," I replied, grinning.

He snorted. I watched as purple-blue embers flared out from his nostrils and blew upwards and away upon the tug of wind.

'_Max.'_

At Emri's call, I glanced up and to the front. I could faintly see the dark earth below, but it was growing closer by the second. Soon, I could make out the faint outlines of shrubs and trees.

Emri swiftly beat her wings and righted herself, her feet turned outwards in preparation for the landing.

"Are you sure that we are far enough away from Saffron?" I asked her, the nagging feeling that accompanied my worry rising up.

'_I am certain,' _she replied, alighting upon the ground. _'I would tell you if we weren't.'_

"Phew, earth, finally."

I glanced to Jennifer. In the matter of time it took for Emri to land, Glider had settled down upon the earth and Jen had dismounted. Her Pokémon were quite as much impatient and quick as her. Funny really.

"Yeah," I replied, "I bet it's felt like forever since you've last been able to walk around."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh, how's Miss. Pain?" I asked, remembering how that creepy, but strangely helpful Mismagius had assisted me in getting the rare, wish-granting crystal.

"You know, fine. Same as always," came the reply. "She acted a bit weird, gave me a riddle or two, laughed, then let me suck her back up into her Great Ball." She shook her head and smirked. "That Mismagius is a true pain in the neck sometimes."

I laughed. "That's probably the whole reason why you called her Miss. Pain," I told her, while slipping off Emri's back.

She chuckled. "Yeah, more than likely."

I raised a brow at her response. "Is there another reason why did, then?"

"Erm, nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Anyway, hadn't we better start a fire or something? I'm absolutely freezing."

"Don't you think the wind will put it out?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Not if we use your Verdelous' Flamethrower," she said, nodding her head to the Poké Balls at my belt.

"Oh, right." I plucked the far right red and white capsule from its clip and threw it up into the air. "Come out Verdelous, you're needed!"

A streak of crimson light flashed through the sky before dropping like a stone to the floor. In a matter of seconds it'd began to form the shape of my second best friend. With a barely audible hum the light faded away and the Poké Ball was returned to me.

'_Hey!' _Verdelous exclaimed. _'Who woke me up? I was just having a nice afternoon nap!' _He huffed and spun his fire engulfed tail around, before pulling it towards him with a shiver.

"Sorry for waking you," I said, walking toward him, "but we need your fire."

'_For what?' _the Charmander replied, looking up at me with a frown. _'There's nothing but wasteland around here, and it's cold. __**Really**__ cold.'_

"We're after making a campfire, Verde," I explained.

'_Really? We're making a camp, out here? In this place?' _he cried. _'… Alright. Hang on a mo.' _He pulled his fire-proof goggles over his eyes in preparation, then snorted. _'Can't do a thing if there's no firewood.'_

"Uh, yeah, I know. I'll just-"

"Don't worry! Already got it!" Jennifer shouted.

I turned to her, and smiled. She stood there with a pile of sticks in her hands, tottering every so often as she struggled to keep them aloft.

"Do you need any help?" I asked approaching her with hands outstretched to the bundle.

"No," she replied, pulling the wood away from me. "I'm fine. I'll just… put them over here…"

Frowning in concentration, she went past me and over to the middle of the clearing. She stood there a moment, then threw the lot down and walked back over to Glider while dusting her hands off. She turned back to me with an almost smug look. "There, done."

"Er, thanks… By the way, how did you-"

"Know?" she interrupted. "Well, you know how it is, common sense and all." She shrugged, then glanced over to Verdelous. "Besides, I still feel a little uncomfortable when I see you having a full-out conversation with your Pokémon, no offence."

"None taken," I responded, shrugging. "It's pretty much what everyone does, getting uncomfortable with me talking to my friends, I mean."

"… Friends." She smiled. "That's why I also decided to join you. You don't count Pokémon as simple fighting tools, you count them as your friends."

"Of course," I replied. "They listen to me, they care for me, and they give their advice when it's needed. They will and always be my closest friends."

"Er," she exclaimed, waving at me and pointing to herself. "What about me?"

"You too," I laughed. "You've helped me out countless times… If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am now."

For a moment I caught something strange in her expression, like a hint of sadness passing by her face. But it was gone in a flash, leaving her with that familiar, trademark, playful grin of hers.

The area was suddenly lit in a orange-golden glow, and I looked to the small bundle of wood.

Verdelous stood before it, his arms crossed over his chest, with a small smirk. _'There, done. Big enough fire for you?'_

"Yes, thanks," I said, turning my gaze from him to the blaze.

'_So… finally got the Wakeless Dream, huh?' _Verdelous said. _'Looks kinda' cool from where I'm standin'.'_

I nodded. "Yeah, it is…"

"Hey, Max! Let's all get some shut eye, eh? Got a lot to do tomorrow… Like leaving this region and travelling to Johto."

Snapping from my trance, I glanced back to Jennifer. "I know, you told me. But, wait, tell us whereabouts we are first. You have one of those Pokédexes right?"

She dipped her head in confirmation. "Yes. Hang on a minute." She twisted round to her shoulder bag and lifted up the top. After a few seconds of rummaging she pulled out the thin, red device that I had grown to recognize, and flipped open the lid.

I waited patiently as she scrolled through her list to the map, turning to watch as Verdelous trotted over to Emri, his orange hand raised in greetings.

"We're on Route 15, in-between Fuchsia and Lavender."

"Really?" I gasped. "I thought we were someplace else… It's so quiet out here."

She rolled her eyes in a 'well no, duh' way, then shook her head. "No one would be out at this time of night, well, no one like us anyway." She snorted then, and gestured for Glider to follow her over to the campfire.

I sighed and headed over to the fire for myself. As I sat down, Emri settled down beside me, closely followed by Verdelous, whom crossed his legs and curled his tail upon his lap.

Jennifer sat on the other side of the flames, her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped about them. Glider lay coiled around her, his head resting on the ground by her left side. Jennifer looked at me. "I'm going to sleep now," she said. "I'm tired. See you in the morning."

"Alright, night," I replied.

She flopped down upon the floor, and Glider lifted a wing over her, carefully placing it upon her like one would a blanket. He gave me a short goodnight, then closed his eyes.

I heard Verdelous sigh. "What's up?" I asked. He shook his head. _'Nothing, just tired, that's all. Probably 'cuz you woke me up…' _He gave me a grin. _'Not that I'm gonna' be hatin' you for it, or something. Anyway, night.' _With that he slumped down, with a quick mutter of, _'Besides the floor's more comfy.'_

I felt a brush of feathers across my head. _'Sweet dreams, my friend.'_

"Sweet dreams, Emri," I said, looking to her with a smile. She gave me a smile of her own, then, _'We will have to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. It will be rough.' _That said she snuggled up to me and closed her eyes.

For a while I sat there, just enjoying the silence and the occasional crackle of the flames. Then, with a last look to my companions, I leaned against Emri and let myself drift away into sleep.

* * *

><p>That night I had a dream. It was weird. Very weird. Like, none I'd ever had before…<p>

It was cold. Snow fell all around me. I had this feeling. A feeling that struck me right down to the bones… fear, but it was not just that. There was also another feeling - a feeling similar to panic.

The chill caused me to shudder, and I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to ward it off. It didn't help.

"Mother," I found myself calling, "where are you?"

…. Mother? But, I knew where she was! She was… _Gone._ The word came to me before I could stop it. It was like my mind wasn't my own anymore.

"Mother… Please answer, please… tell me where you are!" I cried.

The frozen wasteland stretched on ahead of me. It seemed never-ending. Like an ocean of white.

I staggered and fell. Landing heavily on my stomach. I remember thinking I would die out here, alone in the cold.

But, I wasn't alone. A figure emerged from the snow-made mist. Slowly, it approached me. Each step pulling it closer and closer.

My mind was telling me this was not a human. It was too big, much too big, but I wasn't scared. Far from it. I felt… happy. Struggling to my feet. I simply watched as the huge being came ever nearer.

Soon it stood over me, looking down. We stared at each other for some time. Me shivering, and the great blue creature standing stock-still. Then, blinking, the giant crouched before me.

In that instant I recognised it. The aqua behemoth was none other than a Feraligator. For a few seconds I found it hard to breathe. I was expecting at any moment, the snap of jaws around my neck. But, it never came.

The Feraligator merely continued to stare at me.

'_Come here, child,' _it suddenly said. It's voice surprisingly gentle. _'I won't hurt you.' _It stretched out it's arms towards me, and smiled.

I took a step backwards, fear crowding my heart. But something else pushed me to go toward her. _She will protect you, _whispered a voice. I shook my head to clear it and looked closely at the Feraligator.

She remained crouched, her arms outstretched in my direction. I inclined my head to the side, then hesitantly approached. She chuckled and carefully pulled me into a hug. _'I will look after you, until we find your __**real**__ parents.'_

I frowned in thought. My real parents…? But, they were fine… weren't they? My memories, I could picture my family, but… not their faces. They were a blur… What was wrong with me?

The world suddenly tilted as the Feraligator stood. _'Come, I will take you someplace warm. Away from this cold wasteland.'_

As she lurched forwards, I caught sight of something through the snow.

I saw myself standing there amidst the white storm. Something told me to look down, to look at my hands. I did so, and wished I hadn't. I was apart from my body. I wasn't me anymore. I was… a Totodile.

I awoke with a yell and swiftly sat up, holding my head in my hands. What kind of twisted dream was that?

'_Are you alright, Max?' _Emri asked, snaking her head round to look at me face to face, her expression one of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… had a weird nightmare, that's all."


End file.
